Something About Us
by hapeeness
Summary: Stan is heartbroken and trying to move on. But upon meeting a blonde, goofy hairdresser named Kenny, things become more adventurous and lively for him. [Stenny]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Thank you for stopping by :) I present to you, a Stenny story. I had planned to only write a oneshot but for some reason, I couldn't make it into a oneshot. So why not try making it multi-chapter? Hopefully it won't be too long or short. I'll be uploading the 2nd chapter shortly since it's almost finished :) I'll be rating this M probably, for some of the future scenes. This is South Park so I guess it's normal haha. I hope that you guys will enjoy, and feel free to correct me in some grammatical errors, if there are any xD Their ages in this are probably about 20 and up-ish, I guess.

* * *

"Stan, I think you should get a haircut." Kyle said as he sat comfortably on his bestfriend's couch, flipping through a lifestyle magazine that he randomly picked up from the coffee table.

 **"Agh!"** Stan exclaimed upon seeing his avatar fall onto the ground after getting pummeled with a hammer by his opponent. "I was so close..what did you say, Kyle?" He asked, placing the controller on the table before settling beside Kyle. "Did you need something?" He asked again.

"I said, you need to get a haircut." Kyle repeated.

"And why should I do that?"

"You look like a mess."

"No, I don't." Stan denied.

"Yes, you do. And you have been, ever since Wendy broke up with you, which was like, a month ago. You still haven't moved on! I mean, look at this place!" Kyle's raised his arms on the air, pointing out the clutter scattered all over Stan's apartment. There were crushed beer cans, paper, laundry, food wrappers, you name it. It was hard for Kyle to believe that Stan turned out like this after his and Wendy's separation.

"I'm saving those. For a recycling project, at work."

"Oh please, you're just hoarding again, aren't you? It's time for you to step out of the shadows and start over."

"It's not as easy as you say, Kyle! I-I've tried to forget about her, all our memories, but I just can't." Stan replied bitterly. He could still remember the moment they had broken up. It was unexpected and hard to comprehend. Sure, their relationship had been down lately, but like their past problems, they managed to work it out. This time was different.

"I know how you feel, Stan, I really do. But you shouldn't stay like this forever. Come on, just one haircut, please? It might make you feel better." The redhead sincerely smiled, hoping that his words would go through his friend.

Stan allotted himself a few seconds to think. He looked at Kyle and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. But you have to help me clean up. I don't think I can finish this on my own." They'll be needing tons of garbage bags.

"Deal. You won't regret this." Kyle beamed, "I know someone from Denver. He's a friend of ours and he's really good at his work. We'll pick you up tomorrow so get ready!"

Stan didn't know whether he should be excited or not. Maybe no, because he's still not ready to let go of the past. Maybe yes, because it's a chance to renew himself and start over. He knew that his friend is worried sick about him and was he was very thankful for that. So he just chose to comply and listen. Who knows what will happen. He'll just have to find out tomorrow.

* * *

"Remind me again why we have to pick up your faggy friend?" Eric grumbled, his hands fixed onto the steering wheel.

"It's nice to see you too, Cartman." Stan grinned as he settled in the vehicle's back seat, inhaling the familiar scent of Kyle's favorite lemon air freshener. Kyle looked at him from the rear-view mirror and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yup." Stan smiled.

While they were on their way to Denver, the couple talked about their friend, and how they haven't seen him for quite some time. Kyle even started to reminisce the times they shared with their friend during college (Stan studied in a different university). Their adventures included dressing up as superheroes, intense partying, creating their own mini-business involving babies, and so much more. As he sat there and listened, Stan slowly became eager to meet the mystery guy.

"Alright, we're here." Eric declared as he finished parking in front of a beige-colored building topped off with a sign that said _'Hairy Styles'_. A very unique name for a salon indeed.

The three got out of the car and made their way towards the entrance. Upon entering, they witnessed something quite unpleasant. A brunette woman was sprawled on one of the love seats, with a blonde man on top of her. The woman's clothes were scattered on the floor, left only with her undergarments. The two kissed hungrily and their moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room. Stan stood frozen, while Eric and Kyle just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, as if it was something they were already used to.

"Ay! Kenny! Get a room!" Eric shouted, his face scrunched up in disgust.

The blonde paused, recognizing the voice of his best friend. Once he lifted himself off of the woman, he quickly dashed and hugged his two friends, "Cartman! Kyle! You're here! This is such a surprise!" The hugging turned to squeezing and it lasted for about a minute. By the time he let go of them, his partner had already fixed herself. She patted Kenny's shoulder and whispered something to his ear. "Yup, I'll call you, see you next time." He smiled, and they watched as the woman left.

"She's a regular." He grinned.

"You never change." Kyle commented, debating in his mind whether it was a good thing or not.

"Oh, by the way. This is my friend, best friend actually, Stan. Stan, meet Kenny. He's your hairdresser for today." He introduced. Stan nodded at the blonde shyly, not knowing how to act after what he had just encountered. Kenny grinned, "Sorry you had to see that. Not a really good first impression, don't you think?" He chuckled. "Come, let's wash your hair first. Take off your cap."

Stan followed and removed his beanie, revealing his unkempt black hair and overgrown bangs. Kenny nodded to himself before starting to rinse and apply shampoo to Stan's head. His scalp was tenderly massaged and it felt like he was in a relaxing spa, although it didn't last long. After rinsing once again, Kenny dried his hair with a towel and afterwards, ushered him to one of the salon chairs. A long piece of cloth was tied around his neck, covering his whole body. A tall mirror was in front of Stan. He studied his reflection since it'd been a long time since he did so. Kyle was right, he did look like a mess. He wondered what he'll look like after this.

"So, what style would you like?" Kenny asked, looking at Stan through the mirror.

"I don't really know. Kyle told me you were good so just do your magic, I guess." Stan shrugged, looking at himself in the mirror. "Okay then. Be prepared to be wow'ed." The blonde laughed as he prepared his trusty scissors and hair comb. Kenny started trimming Stan's hair and glanced at the mirror when needed. Besides from the snipping sounds of the scissors, Stan also heard the small argument of Kyle and Eric, something about what flavor of pop tarts should they get at the grocery. He just listened and laughed at some parts but he was drifted away when Kenny spoke. "Those two argue about the smallest things. So, Stanley, tell me about yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I want to know what happened to you. Judging from how you looked earlier, it seems that you went through a lot. That is, if you don't mind talking about it." Kenny explained and paused his work to wait for what his client would say.

"I don't mind. You seem pretty trustworthy." Stan smiled, to which Kenny replied by doing the same. And so, the storytelling began. Stan discussed his experiences with Wendy, how they met, where they would go on dates, up until how they broke up. Kenny listened and nodded at some points. Stan found that it was relieving, having someone listen to thing's that you've went through. Kenny's silence was actually comforting and helpful. It felt like he understood Stan's words even if he didn't ask or say anything.

Due to all the talking, Stan didn't even realize that his haircut had already been finished.

What Kyle said was true. Kenny was indeed great at his job. Stan didn't recognize the reflection that he saw on the mirror. It showed Stan Marsh, himself, but better. He looked neat and fresh since his bangs were shorter and his hair had been parted to one side. "I..uh- wow."

"Do you like it?" Kenny asked, feeling pleased at Stan's reaction.

"Yes, very. Thank you, Kenny." Stan flashed a charming smile. A killer smile to be exact, the type that would instantly make your heartbeat stop for a second because of how captivating it was. Which happened to Kenny just now. His face heated up and almost choked on his words but managed to reply, "You're welcome."

Kyle was also pleased with the result and they (including Eric) decided to chat for a while. To catch up on things that have happened in their lives. Of course, there were insults and jokes thrown towards each other (most coming from Cartman, of course). Just friendship things. After that, Kyle and Eric were the first ones to step out of the store, promising Kenny that they would go back again soon. Stan paid for the fee and also offered a tip.

"Thank you for coming. It was nice meeting you, Stan." Kenny smiled as he handed over Stan's change.

"You too." Stan smiled back, "I'll be going now."

But before he could leave, Kenny spoke a few last words, "Good luck on your journey, captain. It will be a tough one but I'm sure you can handle it. And also, I hope that I'll see you again next time."

Stan nodded, still smiling, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, as promised. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wow, you look great!" Heidi remarked, watching Stan place his suitcase on his desk. He nodded shyly at his co-worker, "Thanks.." before sitting down on his chair.

"Everyone had their eyes on you the moment you walked in." Heidi stated. Stan knew that. He had received curious looks and whispers from his office mates, all of them thinking "who the hell is this guy" or "is that really Stanley Marsh?". He couldn't blame them. After all, before the haircut happened (or after the breakup), Stan had neglected his appearance, allowing his long hair to block his face, he also felt gloomy most of the time, making his peers become reluctant when it comes to talking work-related stuff with him.

Except for Heidi. She was his desk neighbor and has been ever since he started working in the company. She was also a school mate of his during high school. Everyone at the campus knew about her and Eric Cartman, as they were former lovers who broke up after graduation. He found their relationship unbelievable at first but Kyle ending up with their big-boned friend was way more mind-blowing. But regarding Heidi and Eric's separation, he wanted to know more about what happened after that. Feeling curious, Stan turned to the brunette, "Hey, Heidi."

She lifted her gaze from her computer screen and answered, "Yeah?"

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking.. how did you handle your break-up with Eric?"

"Oh gosh, it's been years, I don't rememeber clearly.." She placed her hand on her lips, trying to recall the past, "But, it was hard for me actually, all break-ups are. I was so happy when we were together and when everything crashed down, I felt lost. I lost motivation, became inconsistent with my work, I spent nights crying and trying to forget. I thought that I would never move on from him."

She smiled to herself, "However, I just learned to accept it. Maybe, someday, I'm going to meet someone way more special. Of course, I'm going to give it time. I'll just go with the flow until it leads me somewhere. I decided to focus on myself, y'know, do the things that I want, like go shopping with my girl friends, and such. I've felt great ever since. There was a time when I even saw Eric together with Kyle, holding hands with smiles on their faces. You'd expect that I would feel hurt or sad but no, I was actually happy. Happy that we're the same, satisfied with our current lives and will continue in being so. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, just curious.."

Heidi looked at Stan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know that it's been difficult for you but judging from what you did with your hair, you're ready to go back to your usual self again, probably even a better one, and that's cool! You're off to a great start. Like I said, just go with the flow. You never know when the time might come so just be patient."

Stan knew that she was right, and so was Kyle. He decided to follow their words and live life just the way he likes. He nodded, smiling at Heidi, "I will. Thanks for telling me all this."

"You're welcome. Hey, wanna go to Whistlin' Willy's for lunch?" She invited.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Thank God it's Friday. The perfect day of the week to enjoy and celebrate after days of work. Stan stood by the bus stop, eager to go home and reunite with his bed. He was tired and a warm, nice sleep will sure give him justice. The sky was dark, with only the stars and the street light being his source of light. It wasn't quiet however since Stan could hear the trashy music and noise of the people inside the nearby bar. To let time pass, he decided to play with his phone and hummed his own favorite songs.

However, he got distracted upon seeing a blonde man getting thrown out of the door by a buff man who appeared to be furious about something, "This is for fucking my girlfriend!" He approached nearer his target, who was laying on the ground and delivered him several kicks. A woman followed after them, shouting at the taller man, "Rick! Stop it!"

Stan winced, and looked at the poor guy. He was faced towards the other side so Stan couldn't make out his features clearly. The next thing that he heard were laughs and they were coming from the victim himself. "Do you think this is funny, asshole?!"

"I'm probably better at doing magic with my dick than you, which is why your girl-" A punch was blown towards the blonde's cheek before he could finish his statement. After that, more attacks came. Instead of emitting a sound of pain, he continued to laugh. This dude was crazy. Stan couldn't bear it anymore, he had to step in even though it's risky. "Stop it!", he shouted.

"I called the police so you better leave that guy alone." Stan warned, moving closer to the scene. He thought that there was going to be a long negotiation but to his relief, the attacker cooperated and retreated shouting his last words, "I hope you rot in hell, motherfucker!"

"Been there, done that.", whispered the man who still laid on the ground. The woman shifted her eyes between him and her boyfriend, not knowing who she should run towards to." I'm so sorry, Kenny!" she said, before choosing to follow her lover. "Kenny?" Stan gazed at the blonde, now facing him, and it was indeed Kenny McCormick.

"Oh my God! Kenny!", he dropped his suitcase and dashed towards his injured friend.

"Hi, Stan. You look nice." Kenny calmly greeted, which wasn't how you'd normally act after getting beaten to a pulp by another man. Usually, you'd scream and beg for your rescuer to take you to a hospital immediately, but this wasn't the case for Kenny. "I already called an ambulance so just stay put." Stan parted Kenny's bangs and used a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of his wounds.

"What happened to you? Why are you even in South Park? Does it hurt a lot?" Stan asked, feeling worried more than ever. He was expecting answers to these questions but instead, Kenny just smiled and let himself absorb the comfort coming from Stan's touch and treatment.

Thankfully, the ambulance arrived shortly after the incident and Kenny was brought to Hells Pass, with Stan accompanying him on the way. While Kenny was resting in one of the rooms, the doctor discussed to Stan the blonde's condition. He stated that there were minor bone fractures on his chest and legs, and that the recovery would only take a few days.

Stan alerted Kyle and Eric about the situation. The couple immediately showed up, also feeling worried for their friend. "Stan! Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Kyle asked, approaching Stan who sat by the room's couch. His office attire was now crumpled and stained with some of Kenny's blood. The hair that was once neat and styled, was now disheveled and greased with sweat. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing that I was there." Stan replied.

"You should go home." Eric uttered, not moving his eyes away from the blonde.

"But, Ken-"

"It's okay, Stan, we'll take it from here. You need to go home and rest." Kyle assured, patting him in the shoulder. "Kenny's going to be fine."

Stan took a few moments to stare at Kenny and sighed, "Okay, I'll just visit him tomorrow. Thank you." He acquired his belongings and prepared to say farewell to his friends.

"Will you two be here tomorrow as well?" Stan asked. Eric replied with a nod.

"Well, I'll go now. Thank you again." Stan smiled, holding onto the door's handle. Kyle waved as he watched him leave.

"Take care." Stan addressed to Kenny in a form of a whisper, before finally stepping out of the room.


End file.
